As many parents can testify, young children, particularly girls, often become very attached to a particular doll. If the young girl has to travel by plane or train with her parents, it is almost certain that she would want to take the doll with her. There is, therefore, the need for a travel case for dolls.
To the young child, the doll is the equivalent of a another person, resulting in make believe conversations with the doll and a genuine concern as to the doll's welfare. Since the travel experience maybe something new for the particular doll, the young girl owner of the doll would want to make sure as she walks through an airport, that the doll is not concerned by her strange surroundings and, most desirably, the doll can "see" her young girl owner during this new experience.
Any conventional form of luggage into which a doll may be stuffed fails to provide the opportunity for the young girl owner to observe the doll and, more importantly to her, there is no opportunity for the doll to observe her new surroundings and to be assured that her owner is nearby.
Accordingly, there is a need for a doll travel case wherein the doll is visible to its young girl owner and, equally important, the doll can "see" her surroundings and the young girl owner, and thus be comforted during the new experience. Obviously, the doll travel case should resemble, as far as possible, the travel case employed by mother or father and hence should preferably incorporate wheels and a pull strap so that the young girl personally pull the doll case through the airport and onto the plane. Of course, any young girl owner of a doll would insist that the doll have a change of clothes accompanying her, and possibly a change of accessories such as doll jewelry to match the clothes. A doll travel case thus should also provide room for the doll clothes and doll accessories.